


I’ll Always Find You

by Hachiya_Camus



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Frontier Village, Gen, Guilt, Headcanon, Homs - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Humor, I have no idea what I’m tagging, Insecurity, Insomnia, Intrusive Thoughts, Low Self Esteem, Makna Forest, Multiple Perspectives, No Spoilers, Nopon - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Satori Marsh, Snippets, Stress, Support, Survival, TiC, Valek Mountain, Various Genres, before 7, colony 9, heritage, high entia - Freeform, mixed blood issues, nervous tic, or - Freeform, self doubt, slowburn, wtf am I tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachiya_Camus/pseuds/Hachiya_Camus
Summary: A collection of prompts revolving primarily around Shulk and Melia in different locations. The first six chapters are from Melia’s POV whilst the latter are from Shulk’s. There is no set theme, some are more humorous or dramatic than others. The relationship can be seen as platonic or romantic based on viewer interpretation. (Or rather if Melia’s feelings are one-sided or not).
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Shulk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Colony 9 and A Bonnet

**Author's Note:**

> Melia doesn’t know what physical contact is

She was out of place, she felt that every Hom’s eyes were on her. Course in reality they were all minding their own business. Continuously tugging on her bonnet so as not a single feather could be seen. 

“Don’t worry, the colony’s residents aren’t likely to judge you simply for being a High Entia.” 

Dunban tried reassuring her with. Was her anxiety that palpable? Though right now she had to address the Homs hero. 

“Keep your voice down! I do not fear being judged. It’s simply that many people here do not believe my kind even exists. If I cause a scene then it will only serve to slow us down.” 

Shulk chimed in at this point, “I guess I can understand not wanting to be the center of attention.”

Melia was secretly glad to be backed up. Although it was anything but intentional, Melia still didn’t quite feel like she fit in. Perhaps it was because they all laughed at jokes she didn’t get. They were remorseful over colonies she had never seen till now. They all came off as so carefree. Even Riki seemed to somehow blend in seamlessly. Then again perhaps it was simply an illusion created by years of alienation from the common folk. 

“Melia? Are you alright?”, Sharla was way too sharp when it came to noticing even minor signs of physical or mental distress. She had made her insecure of her own observation abilities...and breast size. 

“Oh, my apologies, I got lost in thought.”

Reyn just had to join in at this point. “I always gotta bring Shulk back from his own world. I can’t say I get the whole zoning out thing.”

“Because Reyn do no thinking!” Of course Riki also had to jump on any opportunity to make fun of Reyn.

The usual shenanigans continued as the group forgot about the initial topic. Melia resumed keeping her head down. Shulk had glanced behind his shoulder and escaped the conversation. He slowed his pace down until he was side by side with her. 

“Sorry, hope you don’t think you’re being left out.”  
Shulk tilted his head in an attempt to look her in the eyes. Melia reacted by averting her eyes nervously. She figured answering honestly would be the best choice in this situation.

“No, you and your companions have done nothing wrong. I’m just not used to well...this…”   
Normally her speech was quite eloquent. This slipup was a testament to just how uncomfortable she was.

“Not used to what? Wait, do you mean friends?”

Shulk’s eyes widened. Although he was actually a relatively shy guy, his eyes could always speak for him. “That’s actually really sad.” Melia had several defensive statements lined up in her head yet none of them came out. Instead she was just left staring at her shoes. 

“Well, you have us now. Don’t be afraid to speak up.”  
Melia nodded, still not being able to say anything. Shulk still concerned, reaches out his hand and places it gently on her shoulders. The winged princess jolted, causing her small wings to shoot up. She could’ve sworn her entire hat flew off. Shulk jumped back as well.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Shulk damn well near shouted. The group’s attention turned back to them. “Oi! Shulk! Stop frightening the fair lady!” With that, Reyn started making fun of Shulk’s social abilities. Meanwhile, Riki seemed to take the awkward exchange as a chance to ‘comfort’ Melly. Though Melly was far too concentrated trying to figure out the burning in her cheeks. Oddly it seemed to happen more when Shulk was around...


	2. Colony 6 and Confusing Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the struggle

What was once an inhabitable pile of rubble was slowly shaping into an idealistic town. There was a stream of new migrants, including a High Entia woman and a Nopon boy. New residents meant a need for new houses. Shulk, always willing to work with his hands, offered to assist the efforts. 

Melia sat nearby under a tree, head in knees simply watching the crew work. It was a fairly warm day and the physically demanding nature of the work caused lots of sweat to fall. Some of the workers even took their shirts off. Not Shulk though, instead he just let it sink into his clothes. 

Melia was pretty impressed, Shulk was clearly much smaller than the other men. Yet he carried the lumber and hammered in the nails with the best of them. 

Everyone worked tirelessly from dusk till dawn for several days. They all let out a loud collective cheer when the final door was latched on. This promptly led to the nopon residents suggesting a feast. Before anyone could collect a black beetle there was much merrymaking and delicious food. The atmosphere, although cheerful, was also a little too chaotic for Melia’s taste. 

Just as she feared she was bombarded with questions related to Alcamoth. Eventually, she managed to escape by sacrificing Ma'crish. Aka, redirecting everyone to her then bolting. Not really thinking about where she was going she just picked a house and hid out. Coincidentally she happened to walk straight in on Sharla chatting with her brother. 

“Someone’s partied out huh?” Sharla joked in her usual non-judgmental manner. Melia may have made it a bit too obvious by the dramatic back slide down the door.  
“In truth, we High Entia are not exactly big on celebrations.” She explained, hoping that it would be the last time she would have to do so. Juju decided to add his take on the conversation at this point. “Do you guys do ANYTHING for fun? Seems like you’re stuck up all the time.” This prompted an elbow from his sister. To his credit, Juju had come a long way but he was still just a young boy. 

Melia knew this and just brushed it off, “I guess our strict habits of formalities do come off as strange.” Sharla slightly frowned in response. Melia was sure she was in for another ‘speak up for yourself’ lecture. Yet that’s not what ended up coming out of the medic’s mouth. “Shulk is upstairs by the way. He didn’t even go to the feast, he's that exhausted.” “I-I see” damn Sharla and her suggestive comebacks. If that’s what that was assuming. 

Quite finished with the siblings, the princess quickly went up the stairs. The upper floor must’ve been some kind of bunkhouse because there were rows of beds. All of them empty except for one tucked away in the corner. She couldn’t actually see him seeing as he had burrowed under the blankets. She focused on the lump for a minute though she was soon distracted. A distinctive smell was coming from a pile nearby. A small investigation led her to his pile of sweat ridden clothes. 

It was unpleasant but it no doubt showed just how hard he had worked over the days. Melia still had leftover guilt for acting like a sitting duck. She collected the clothes. She slipped out again, heading to a fairly sizable body of water in a still undeveloped part of town. 

When she finished, she figured she’d just drop them off and get going. Yet something came over her when she picked up his red jacket. She wouldn’t be able to explain in words if she was asked just then. Something about having a simple yet personal object like that. From the moment she woke up to see him for the first time in Makna Forest; he had always had that jacket. It was so ridiculous to get so sentimental about it. She started shaking her head violently in silent shame. 

Soon as she placed the pile back down at his bedside she disappeared hoping not to be noticed. That t’was not to be of course. “Hey Melia, did you do my laundry?” Shulk asked once he tracked her down to the flower gardens. Melia didn’t just jolt this time, she flat out fell forward into the dirt. Shulk’s eyes had widened so much that it felt they might just roll out of his sockets. 

This was one of the absolutely most embarrassing moments in Melia’s recent memory. Considering that she just hoped the earth would decide to swallow her up. Naturally, this reaction or lack of reaction caused Shulk to reach a conclusion, head injury. “Are you okay?! Does anything hurt?” He shouted bringing Melia out of her self woe. She wasn’t able to respond in time to ease his fears. Shulk frantically pulled her up and spun her around to face him. He started examining her head looking for even the slightest tint of black, purple, or blue. 

For him, it was purely a medical concern. For her, the object of some very confusing feelings was almost nose to nose with her. His hands gripping the sides of her face didn’t help. “Melia! How’s your vision? Is everything feeling right?” She was really feeling something that’s for sure. Barely able to squeak out anything she simply got out “I’m...fine...please…” “You sure? Your face is really red!” Shulk interrupted her. Completely out of words, there was always the second option. “Melia! Where are you going?!”


	3. Satorl Marsh and A Nervous Tic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relieving past worries

The gang had backtracked to Satorl Marsh in order to investigate an illegal pollen trade. There are a few words Melia thought she’d never hear. After Sharla stared him down along with Reyn grilling him; Zazadan gave them everything they needed then headed for the hills. This left his den abandoned. Despite the conspicuous activities conducted there, it was actually quite a nice place. The group figured to prepare for the bust in Alcamoth, they ought to rest up while they can. 

One by one they all turned in for the night. The glow of the red orbs created an oddly moody atmosphere. Reyn and Sharla were casually laying just inches apart. Oh if she were that calm all the time she’d have much less problems. Dunban was laying on his back, arms behind his head, classic. Riki curled up in that cute Nopon way. Shulk had just rolled over on his side. It’s not like this wasn’t anything new to her. She was always the last one asleep as well as the first one awake. If the people thought it rare to see the princess’s bare face then it was a miracle to catch her sleeping face. 

In truth, this was caused by the fact that she was easily awoken yet she also had great trouble closing her eyes. Today was no exception, her eyes were still fixed on the ceiling. Everytime she hoped to doze off, another worry or failure crept into her consciousness. People she lost, a complicated family life, and a public image that wasn’t truly her. Although she initially found the red glow pleasant, now it was just painful. The whole room felt far too constricting now. She clutched the wings on her head and inadvertently pulled. Which ripped out several feathers in the process. The half-breed wouldn’t call this a habit. Yet she had done it again and again in times of distress. What she could be sure of was that she wanted out of this cave. She rose to her feet and went outside, dropping several of her torn feathers on the way.

At least she wasn’t covered in red anymore, but her chest still felt far too tight. She grabbed onto her wings once more without even thinking. A hand grabbed her wrist. “Hey, you shouldn’t do that.” It seemed the voice wanted to say more yet it was still quite gentle. This voice has caught her off guard before. This time she was glad to hear it, more than usual that is. “Shulk, I’m sorry did I wake you?” Melia turned around to face him. “No, I’m just a light sleeper,” Shulk answered. “I see, I too cannot seem to stay asleep” She explained. “Don’t tug on your wings anymore.” The halfbreed tucked her head into her chest. “They're so beautiful, plus doesn’t it hurt?” 

She tried to bury herself deeper into her chest. She didn’t really understand this wave of emotions. That confusion was reflected in her voice, “I’ve never liked them, not one bit. I’ve always longed for the long flowing wings everyone else has had.” It did feel somewhat relieving to speak those words. Shulk’s expression naturally saddened. “I prefer your smaller wings. It makes you unique.” The half breed’s eyes felt almost heavy. “I hate standing out, it feels like I can never fit in with others.” She felt horrible unloading all this on him. Calmly he suggested, “Do you want to talk about this somewhere else?” Melia nodded so Shulk walked in front of her. He then indicated for her to follow. 

Despite being among the least densely populated areas on the Bionis; there are several paths leading to various ‘sightseeing’ spots as Reyn called it. She thought they’d just take a short walk to the Silent Obelisk. That wasn’t the case as Shulk strode right past it. They continued on the path until they reached the Barren Moor. At this point he slowed down, contemplating whether to go around or cross it. He made the decision quick to just go across. He still hadn’t said anything since their departure a short while ago. 

Melia wasn’t sure what his intentions were anymore. They were completely off the path now. Then a marvelous tree glowing with blue and red ether. “Crown Tree, perhaps I should’ve seen this coming. It’s still gorgeous nonetheless.” Shulk flashed an endearing smile. Inspiring one to creep across her own face. “I thought you’d really like this place at night.” He climbed up and extended his hand to her. She was reluctant but she gave in and took that hand. He also helped her stabilize her footing once she was up. “ Almost feels like you can see all the ether on the Bionis up here.” Shulk commented to which Melia replied, “It is quite soothing.” To her surprise, he didn’t continue the conversation. She was wondering why until she simply turned her head to find him staring at her. 

“Is something the matter?” “Oh no nothing, you just look different.” Different? Then it hit her, she had taken off her hat and let her hair down. Suddenly she felt very, well exposed. There wasn’t anywhere for her to run from her embarrassment this time though. “Ah...I don’t really let people see me like this.” Oddly she wasn’t blushing or feeling much now. She just stared down at the water below. Shulk’s face became inquisitive, “Does it have anything to do with being a princess? Or maybe your wings?” Melia wished she had just kept her problems to herself. She buried herself in her knees but still managed eye contact with Shulk. 

“You’re too kind, however, my mixed-blood heritage is a troublesome matter. Not to mention you have your own personal problems.” Melia hoped her rationale would resonate with him. His gaze intensified, she knew it wouldn’t be that easy. “You’re right, I probably don’t know exactly what it’s like. Although I have felt like I’ve been on the outside before.” He was starting something that piqued her interest. The way her wings perked up encouraged him to continue. “I may seem somewhat outgoing now but not that long ago, I, well.” He sighed before going on, “I really was kinda a shut-in. Everyone else seemed to dream of joining the defense force but me? I just wanted to stay inside and work with my hands.” Melia had scooted closer to listen in though she felt it was time to react so as not to be rude. “I can see that, you are a skilled scientist. Even if we’re not a hero then you’d surely make a name for yourself in the field of research.” She genuinely felt that way. Shulk let out a little air from his nose. 

“I wish everyone thought like you. The thing is a lot of people didn’t seem to understand it. The adults always pestered me and the other kids seem to make fun of my habits. Even Reyn seemed to get bored at times with me. At times I really left out, almost like I was the only one who thought the way I did. Though it was probably all in my head.” Shulk, although friendly, always appeared to keep a level of privacy. This made Melia feel special in a way. It additionally allowed her to relax enough to open up to him. She lifted her head with renewed vigor. She started unveiling her own story. 

“I suppose it is just our minds playing cruel tricks on us. Yet it can be tough to remember that. I know why I am a cross-breed. I even agree with the reasons behind it. Even then, something about my blood has always...well as said be on the outside. Although many of my kind are fine with Homs and Nopon. The reality is that many of them still underestimate them. At worst they’ll even see them as inferior. In my life amongst the court officials, there was a sizable resistance against the long running tradition of the two consorts. They would try and mask the reasons. But I knew what they were saying behind our backs though. Only a true High Entia should be allowed to rule. I often felt that I could never understand the pride of being a pure-blood.”

Upon hearing this, Shulk felt bad and pathetically self pitiful. “Sorry, what I went through isn’t nearly as terrible as that.” Melia, equally unsatisfied with the idea of pity, was quick to dismiss this assumption. “No, this isn’t about whose life story is worse. Besides, if we both felt the same thing then it doesn’t matter the source. Am I not correct?” Shulk thought for a moment before confirming “No you’re right, it doesn’t matter if our lives are completely different. We can still relate to each other.” Something about this talk lifted certain baggage for both of them. For Melia who constantly chose to shove her needs aside, it felt like she took off so many worries in such a short time. As for Shulk, it allowed him to let go of some of his foolish past insecurities. 

Seeing as there weren’t many more hours left till sunrise; The two of them decided to spend the rest of that time enjoying the natural beauty surrounding them. When the ether lights started fading they figured it was time to get back to the cave. 

Though this time when they crossed the Barren Moor it was Melia’s turn to catch Shulk off-guard. “Hey, you mentioned how you liked my smaller wings earlier?” “Yeah, the longer ones just seem uhhh too heavy. I don’t know. Just something about them.” The High Entia giggled, “I snuck out once when I was young. Because no one knew what my actual face or wings looked like, another kid called me Hiln Head.” Shulk both snorted and felt great pain on behalf of Melia. “Oh jeez, that’s bad” “What’s even worse is that Kallian was there. I think it was just this last...twenty years or so when he finally stopped calling me that.” It was rather rare to see anything humorous out of her. He figured he should share a similar story. “Actually during my school days. One of my classmates stuck the name Garbage Digger on me.” “Aw, that’s not even creative.” They both let out a small laugh at the truth of that comment. 

Alas, their heart to heart stroll came to an end. The sun was up and the adventure continued as per usual. Though they did have a newfound appreciation for each other.


	4. Makna Forest and a Travesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a fetch quest goes horribly wrong.

Pathological altruism led to endless chores to do for the band of heroes. Taking a dip in the Great Makna Falls was just one of many they said they would complete because, reasons. Granted the reward money could be used for the reconstruction of Colony 6. Unfortunately today mother nature decided to play some cruel tricks. When they had originally dived into the water it was calm as could be. Until a storm started brewing, with the rain and winds came currents. Incredibly strong, unforgiving currents. Before anyone knew it, they were being sucked under. Sharla managed to grab Riki and get to the nearby island. Likewise, Reyn piggyback-swam Dunban to safety. That only left two missing from the headcount. 

Riki’s go to reaction was screaming panic, “MELLLLLY! WHERE IS MELLY?! WHERE IS SHULK?! THEY GO UNDER!” Thankfully Sharla was well trained in crisis management. “Riki, stay calm, just try and spot their heads ok?” Dunban was already on the patrol. He pointed in the direction of the river that connected to the falls. “Bloody Bionis! They’ve already been carried to the river!” 

Since this ordeal occurred in the blink of the eye neither had a concise strategy. Shulk was just trying to power his way towards an oncoming shore to the left of him. This was actually working as he was nearing land.  
However, like in all times of crisis, Shulk’s eyes lit up blue. He saw Melia being swept over the edge of the Bionis itself. Her lungs would become clogged with the salty water below. She’d kick and claw with all her might yet she’d continue to sink. It would be too horrid a fate for a precious friend. There was no choice to be made. 

Melia was already sure she was about to die, over a droplet of special ‘Makna Water’. Wouldn’t that be a pathetic way to lose the new-Empress-to-be. She used all her strength to try and push up for air. It was a losing battle as for every second of air she got she spent many more under the murky water. During a lucky break she broke through long enough to see Shulk trying to make his way towards her. 

She knew calling out to him was absolutely out of the question. She tried to stall the pace at which she was being swept away. This just seemed to drag her under longer. Before she could come up with a better idea miraculously out of the corner of her eye she spotted rocks. They were tall and fast approaching, with a powerful kick and a few strokes she barely avoided one. Then an idea hit her, the rocks’ adjacent currents might propell Shulk up to her. Summoning up the magic of adrenaline she leaped up and motioned for him to move right. Thank Bionis or any other higher power that Shulk’s intuition was sharp as a nail. He figured out her signals then vigorously made his way to the opposite side of the rock. She wasn’t in the clear yet, after her stunt she was dragged under yet again. Only this time she was deep enough that she started tumbling around. She fought like a Feris even though she could feel any sentiment of oxygen leaving her. 

Not all her efforts were in vain as her burst from the depths. When the adjacent currents met at the base Shulk finally managed to take a hold of her. Using every muscle in his body he hoisted her above water.   
Melia’s consciousness slipped in and out but there was no way she was going to let him die saving her. That didn’t stop Shulk from seeing just how poorly she was doing. Regardless, they needed to stick together which meant dodging the rest of the rocks. An easy left swivel, a quick close middle and an acute right turn. They fooled themselves into thinking this would be easy. 

For the next one they failed to move on time and Shulk’s back slammed straight into it. What you could see of his face winced in pain. They were both aware that they were fast reaching the breaking point. Not to mention the literal dropoff point. Shulk spun his head around looking for a shore but they must’ve flooded. Melia spotted off in the distance her blurry vision what she thought might be an island. She used her hands to once again show Shulk the way, this time by jerking them. 

The best they could hope for was to hang on for the ride then grab. Once the landform was in reach Shulk lunged and got a grip on it. He still had Melia in tow until she matched on as well. The currents hadn’t given up yet making sure they both struggled. Shulk dangerously freed one of his hands to give Melia a boost. Knowing that if she failed he’d perish as well Melia let out a pained but determined cry and dragged her body up. She wasted not a single millisecond snatching his hands. Now halfway out Shulk dug his feet over and over into the dirt. After multiple rapid fire attempts his feet hooked deep enough to climb unto the island. To say they were lucky would be beyond an understatement. If the river had pushed them down even an inch past the island, they risked being thrown off the massive titan. 

Both their bodies were beat and utterly exhausted. Melia spat or rather threw up water while Shulk’s legs shaked like a dancing Nopon. They practically collapsed on top of each other, not that they cared. They were too busy feasting on that delicious fresh air. After the symphony of gasps, huffing and gags died down Melia opted to speak.

“I…” She took in a big gulp of air “change my-my mind.” After another pause she finished “water is a source of destruction.” 

Shulk might’ve snorted if he had the capacity to. Least he had enough oxygen to say “A day at the beach is no longer my favorite holiday spot.” 

Eventually their breathing went back to normal. Leaving the next issue of them being stranded on a tiny island all damp in the middle of the night. 

Melia wrung out her clothes while Shulk checked the Monado, which stuck to his back. It took quite the hit back there. 

“Hopefully the Monado did not sustain damages because of this, travesty, as we’ll call it.” Good ol’ Melia wouldn’t let brushing with death get in the way of her manners. Shulk concluded his inspection and then reported it. “No, it would take a lot more to-“ he stopped mid-sentence after witnessing Melia trying to get gallons of water out of her hat. “How on Bionis and Mechonis for that matter did that thing stay on your head?” She stiffly shifted her view armed with a deadpan look, “It has a powerful will to survive.” They both knew there was water flooding their brains after that.

Knowing the rest of the crew was probably suffering from a conjoined heart attack they needed a signal. That signal ended up being Melia simply using flame spells. 

“OI! SHULK! MELIA! ARE YOU DEAD?” Shulk didn’t think it possible for Reyn to go up a volume level. “No, Reyn we didn’t get washed up.” While the duo had their brawl with nature, Riki put those tiny legs to the petal in order to get help. Now almost all residents of Nopon Village were staring down at them. “Heropon save Shulk and Melly with long vine latter!” True to his word Riki and about thirty other uncredited Nopon lifted them up to the high grounds.

Sharla did a quick check-up on them. Satisfied she released them a while later. Reyn promptly swung her arm around his best mate. “You’ve gotten pretty extreme huh? White water swimming!” “Too soon Reyn” Sharla said clearly unamused. “It was an experience that’s for sure” Shulk remarked. Riki meanwhile leaped into Melia’s arms sobbing profusely. “Riki thought friends were lost to weather!” Melia was so emotionally drained she gladly gave in to cuddle time. “There, there Riki. We’re perfectly fine now. I give Shulk all the credit for saving us though.” Shulk immediately dispatched that notion. “No, it was definitely a joint effort.” Before the inevitable back and forth started Dunban stepped in. “Regardless I think the both of you now have quite the story to tell.” They looked at each other and nodded in agreement about that. “Or you can just exaggerate certain bits.” Dunga suggested drawing a suspicious glare from all of them.


	5. Frontier Village and A Demonstration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relieving Future worries

Sure the clean and trimmed pathways of Alcamoth were nice. The colonies also had a special charm to them. Secretly though, Melia always looked forward to their trips to Frontier Village. She couldn’t even explain exactly why. There was a list of possible reasons, the unusual yet all natural architecture. The great smell of leaves and flora in the air. Even the way the residents hopped around was endearing in a sense. 

Either way, it was a great place to crash after nearly returning to the Bionis. She’d rather not think about that right now. Especially since it hadn't even been a full day since the travesty. That didn’t stop her from her usual morning routine aka waking up way before everyone else. She waited for a bit but with nothing to do she quickly bore. She tilted her gaze upwards. The impossible ceiling of pale blue with its gentle waves created a mesmerizing effect. Since she had the extra time why not get lost in it for a while. 

Hearing nothing but her own footsteps coming up the spiral-like bridges was a little eerie. The regular night owls and early birds weren’t anywhere to be seen. Riki did say yesterday they were having a celebration for the rescue effort. Except the majority of them really didn’t do much. Oh well, she knew the Nopon would take reason to party with food. She and Shulk ironically didn’t attend because once they got to the village, they practically passed out. 

She went up to the level of the Mysterious Sanctuary. Admiring the watery veil looming over her. It did seem weird that a day ago she almost drowned yet here she was enjoying an aquatic view. Yes, she would probably refuse to step in a puddle for the next thirteen day and night cycles. Even so, it was safe enough to view the marvelous oddity from afar. 

She sat on one of the Nopon railings, being a bit worried she’d crush it. It became apparent though that it could hold its ground. They may be barely three feet tall but they were as impressive with their engineering as anyone else. She hadn’t noticed that fish were visible before. Amazing what you can notice when you slow down a little. Swinging her legs over the side, she allowed herself to get lost in thoughts. 

Those thoughts started out pleasant enough but that didn’t last. This was the second time Shulk and his companions had saved her from the jaws of death. The feeling of losing or endangering others to ensure her own safety made her sick. If this is how she operated now then what would happen when she became Empress? 

This uncertainty made her nervous. Nervous enough to start rubbing her face. It definitely was a better tic than pulling at her wings at least. She sighed then stared down at the altar below. A set of footsteps distracted her, she had a feeling she knew who it was. Shulk appeared up from one of the bridges. Wait, that's not Dunga. “You’ve found me yet again” Melia greeted him with. She’s gotten used to these meetings by now. “I woke up and wandered around for a bit.” Shulk explained, “I practically did the same thing” Melia replied. 

“May I sit next to you?” he politely requested. “You never need to ask permission for that” Melia patted a spot next to her. Shulk took this spot joining in her viewing of the altar. They enjoyed the calm silence, it was a welcome change after yesterday. 

The High Entia’s wings were twitching more than usual. Shulk caught on to this when he started randomly looking around. He had a feeling what it was about, “Are you thinking about yesterday?” Melia rose to her feet unexpectedly. Shulk wondered if he accidentally offended her or something. “Wait here” the tone of her voice sounded different. It was as if it was she was missing her usual soft tone. The High Entia headed down with one objective. Next to where she had been sleeping laid her staff. 

Striding back up the stairs she met back up with the Monado wielder. “I want to show you something outside, if you’d like to see” her eyes gleamed with determination, and even her wings were raised high. It would be hard for him to turn down. “I’ll follow your lead”, soon as she got that confirmation she wasted no time, she already had a spot in mind.

A little ways under the entry bridge was a nice little nook. Now the demonstration could begin. She raised her staff causing the earth to form into a small pillar, Shulk’s eyes widened. Backing up a little she then commanded a bolt of lighting to come down. Shulk wasn’t sure why she was showing off her skills but he was intrigued. She kept the show going by commanding a gust of wind. It felt good in this humid forest. The finale was her lighting a fire a distance away from the trees. 

“Wow! Melia, that’s incredible!” Shulk exclaimed. Although he had an ear to ear grin, when she faced him again she clearly didn’t feel the same. Her face was downturned in a combination of disappointment and grief. “Examine the area where the fire was at” Melia requested. Shulk was a little curious about ether magic so he obliged. 

He knelt down close to the spot, he did notice something odd. The grass wasn’t that singed, in fact, it was still pretty green. His face reflected how puzzled he was. Melia felt he would better understand the point she planned to prove along now. “The fires I light can’t reduce even leaves to ash.” Catching Shulk’s attention again he watched her fix her eyes on the clouds. “The lighting I call down is little more than concentrated static electricity.” She stroked the pillar of earth she had arisen then pushed half of it over. The part that fell crumbled instantly. “Earth is one of the sturdiest of all elements, yet this is nothing more than mud.” 

She locked eyes with him again, her face still wearing a disheartened look. “Do you see now? The spells can hardly harm even an insect.” Shulk couldn’t deny he was surprised at the true effects of her spells. He wanted to speak up but before he could Melia continued.”Worse yet my weaknesses do not just apply to my magical abilities. Overall I believe myself to be rather defenseless.” Shulk waited to see if she had anything more to say. Melia’s wings subtly flapping seemed to indicate she was antsy or nervous at the very least. 

“But yesterday you saved us by lighting a flare,” Shulk said thinking it was the right thing to do. Her reply however was about as unpredictable as the rest of this. “I know you’re trying to reassure me but honestly I do not think it’s what I need.” The future empress walked up close to him. Extremely close, especially for Melia’s usual terms. She placed a hand on the Monado which he unconsciously brought with him. She was so close he could see himself reflected in her teal eyes. “Shulk, you are a strong individual. Not just because you wield the Monado. You do not crack under pressure nor do you give up.” It was hard for Shulk to believe that. 

He vocalized these doubts, “I think you’re overestimating me. I let one of the most important people in my life die.” “I understand, as did I, I let many people I cared for perish.” She placed her hand on his cheek. It wasn’t entirely clear what this gesture meant. Somehow he felt he was probably the only person she’d ever done this too. 

“The difference between you and me is that your failures encourage you to become better. I will not lie, I envy that. My numerous mistakes serve only to weigh me down.” She disclosed to him with genuine honesty.

Shulk laughed a little which made Melia nervous. Though he dismissed any notion her mind had created when he spoke again. “That’s ironic, cause I’ve been impressed by you for a while now.” “Huh? Why?” Melia questioned, absolutely bewildered. “Well, you’ve got a lot on your shoulders. You’re royalty after all. I don’t think I could handle constantly being in the public eye or living by all those rules.”

“Ah...I guess those are skills, in a way. It’s not that notable really.” She stepped back, now flustered.  
“Hey, why don’t we work together to overcome our weakness?” Shulk offered. Melia thought about this for a second and didn’t really find any flaws in this idea. “I suppose we can learn much from our respective flaws and strengths.” Shulk nodded in satisfaction, “Exactly.” 

Well, now everything that just happened seemed way too overdramatic. Least she killed a few hours for the both of them.


	6. Valek Mountain and A Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale of Melia’s side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter proves the fic summary is a lie

The last few weeks were eventful, to say the least. They all faced such intense feelings of devastation and heartbreak. Now the tension between everyone changed. Particularly Melia learned certain things about Shulk. She learned of his deep yet powerful emotions. She learned that nothing could change his mind. She learned of the reason that he’d come this far. 

Her sleeping problems spiraled out of control recently. The moments that shattered the world she had always known replayed over and over in an endless loop. She was lucky to get even a few hours of sleep. Bags formed under her eyes and her thoughts were out of control. She felt searing anger or nihilistic dread or worse at random. 

She was lucky to get even a few hours of sleep now. Even though she knew she was struggling she didn’t say a thing. Because she couldn’t be doing any worse than anyone else. The group felt a collective hit, she wouldn’t make them feel any worse than they already did. 

Valek Mountain’s frigid air certainly did nothing to help her. The group debated if they should stop at all during their visit to this region. But Riki was getting rather cranky because of the temperature and the lack of food. His nagging almost made Reyn want to spike him again. Sharla wouldn’t mind another round of Nopon Volleyball either. Eventually, they relented and took shelter in Lava Cave seeing as it was the warmest place. 

Melia didn’t stay in the cave that long. She didn’t feel like conversing with others. All she wanted was to be alone for a while. However unknowingly the longer she was alone with her thoughts the further downhill she went. Convincing herself that she slipped out unnoticed she started pacing around Jakt Geyser. 

The High Entia had been trying hard to kick her destructive tic. Unfortunately, she couldn’t stop herself this time and proceeded to violently tug her feathers. Generally, she targeted loose feathers but this time she didn’t care what she grabbed onto. This caused it to be noticeably more painful. When she yanked out a few of her feathers and took a look, her pupils shrank. The hollow shafts were bloody. Her hands shook uncontrollably. Dropping the stained feathers to the ground she scurried away. 

The Nopon at the camp expressed their concerns when she passed by. She couldn’t register the words causing her to completely ignore them. She found a way to climb up the side into the entrance of Hollow Bone. Since she didn’t have a set destination so she walked around aimlessly once again.

By the time she reached the Mechonis Wound the sun fell and the night arose. The burning of her fingertips and sound of chattering teeth should’ve convinced her to head back. Except now she found herself anxious to explain herself when she returned. She opted to stay out until she could assume everyone was asleep. 

Except someone always searched for her when she vanished. “Melia! Why are you out here?”, it was a familiar scene but she didn’t want to play the part tonight. She picked up her speed hoping to disappear from sight. 

Shulk noticed her recent uncharacteristic behavior over the past days. He had a feeling he was better off chasing her down. Normally he wouldn’t go that far but he feared she may hurt herself again. 

Melia caught on and picked up her pace. The curling higher levels along with the rough terrain could be used to her advantage. It appeared to be working as when she checked behind her there was no sign of him. Then came the narrow snow paths leading to Befalgar Pedestal. It’s risky for several reasons, not that she could fully calculate them all in such a short time. 

Immediately she slowed her pace down as there was clearly a thin layer of ice beneath her. Even so, she still slipped every step it felt like. Since she essentially made as much progress as a flipped over Torta; she decided to just crawl the rest of the way up. She was almost at the top when she skid to the right in the blink of an eye. Thankfully her reflexes were quick, only now she found herself hanging off the ice bridge. Yes, the situation was precarious but she still let out a relieved ‘phew’. She attempted to push herself back up but didn’t have a steady enough grip. Pain throbbed through her fingers, now a brighter shade of red. She grits her teeth trying to bear it. 

Shulk reached the bridge at this point. Alarmed by what he saw he called out to her. “Hang on! I’ll help!”, this made Melia more desperate. It took quite a bit of kicking, nail digging and grunting but she flopped back on the bridge. Shulk only made it about halfway so she had just enough time to pick up where she left off. 

Sprinting to the top of the so-called Pedestal, the pain she felt only worsened the further she ran. She came to an abrupt stop as her hands were grabbed from behind. She instantly expressed her regrets over causing this goose chase. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I panicked, I should not have run from you! I just...I just…” she couldn’t think of a coherent excuse. It felt like her head imploded inside her skull. She blurted out more but none of it meant anything. 

She steeled herself and calmed down a little. Shulk hadn’t spoken a word but decided now was the time to break his silence. “Why don’t you tell me when you're suffering? Why do you keep everything bottled up? I thought we were pretty close by now.” Melia threw her head down even lower than it already was. “It feels like I do not have any control in my life. Just once I wish that…” She trailed off, hesitating to finish. “What do you wish? Is it revenge? Do you want more power? Are you not satisfied with the world? We have the power to change all that.” 

Even on this journey, even after their meetings in the night, even though she opened her heart to him. He still didn’t see it. She just knew she never could be what she wanted to be. She felt tears travel down her face. 

“Melia?” Her words were choked up in her throat. He said more but the words just turned to static. He caught her attention again when he started wiping her tears away. Even though she wasn’t making eye contact. He was so genuine, strong willed and inspiring. Yet it was his determination she admired so much that also ended up putting her in this place. 

This wasn’t how she wanted it to be but since she was already in this mess what else did she have to lose? 

“Shulk, will you allow me just this one moment?” Her voice sounded meek but it also reflected a deep sense of yearning. “Huh? Um, sure” Melia wrapped her arms around him. Nuzzling his chest as she savored his warmth. 

The words she would speak next came from a part of her hidden deep behind her many guarded exteriors. “I cannot begin to describe my adoration for all these times when it’s just the two of us. The awkward events in the colonies, that night at Crown Tree. Although that travesty in Makna Forest was awful, I enjoyed the morning after it. But it can’t be like this forever, I know soon it will come to an end.” 

“Why can’t it last?” 

“You don’t have to understand. I just want to treasure these memories for as long as I’m alive.” 

She ran her fingers through his hair then whispered something into his ear.

She didn’t know if she had finally led him into her heart or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write a clear, simple and happy attraction you say? Hahaha. no. Stick around for Shulk’s part coming soon.


	7. The Task and Gaur Plains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before last chapter

The goal was simple, collect a pandora mushroom from Windy Cave. There was only one problem, it was guarded by some of the most dangerous creatures in Gaur Plains. The single silver lining, the monsters couldn’t see them, only hear them. Armed with this knowledge a decision had to be made. How did they reach a final consensus on this? Reyn and Shulk played rock-paper-scissors. Loser heads into the nest, best out of three. They were even at one win for the heir to the Monado and one for the Brawny Bro. The match caused everyone to head their breath and sweat profusely. Riki even sat right below their hands to get the best view in the house. 

Reyn and Shulk started hitting their hands against their palms. Sharla leaned forward, Melia put her hand over her mouth and a stream of sweat fell from Dunban. 

Riki audibly gasped as they released their hands. Reyn held out a rock while Shulk had scissors. Sharla stood up and cheered. Meanwhile, Melia sunk into the stone floor. As for Riki and Dunban, they didn’t really know what to think. 

“Alright mate! If you keep on your tippy-toes and you’ll be fine.” Reyn enthusiastically tried encouraging him as if he wasn’t sending him to a potential death. Nevertheless, he wouldn’t break a promise no matter how it was established. 

He began slowly heading into the cavern. Cautious of even the slightest squeak. He could start to make out his target and what surrounded it. Gigantic pods that had who knows what growing inside them. Even worse was the equally massive Barnaby lurking right above the fungus. 

Shulk observed the scene intensely, trying to figure out the safest course of action. It wasn’t easy as anything he came up with was rendered useless because of the Barnaby’s position. 

He repeated this process continuously until someone tapped his shoulder breaking his chain of thought. He flipped around to identify who it was. He didn’t really anticipate who pursued him on this deadly task. The tiny, dainty Melia. He asked, “Why did you follow me?” “I do not believe it to be a good idea for you to take on this task alone.” Melia came up beside him to survey the nest as well. 

“Aren’t you worried at all?” The uncertainty leaked into his voice as he spoke. “It will be a challenge but we have overcome the seemingly impossible before.”   
Whispering in return to avoid any unnecessary attention from the pests. Speaking in an equally soft tone he expressed his concerns, “In those scenarios, we could overpower our opponents.” Melia locked eyes with him. “What do you propose then?” 

He felt somewhat embarrassed to admit his progress. “I, well, haven’t come up with anything definitive.” “I see” her reaction didn’t give the impression of any single emotion. It still unintentionally pressured him. Yet it was that pressure that finally pushed an idea into his mind. 

“If we can distract that pesky thing little by little then one of us might be able to get away without alerting the pods.” 

Melia pulled out her staff as a form of approval. “I think my magic should do the trick.” He wanted to protest since her safety wasn’t guaranteed. Except there wasn’t an alternative. “Ok, but make sure you stand a good distance away.” “Course”. He did realize that he may have come as overprotective. No one wants their dear friend to be eaten by a giant bug though. 

He held his breath as he watched her carefully step past the first pod. His nerves only shot up once she had to pass the Barnaby itself. He gripped the Monado tightly, ready to come to her defense if anything went wrong.

That may not be necessary as it seemed to still be going well. She still hadn’t been noticed and backed into a gap between two pods. Slowly lifting up her staff she cast a fire spell a considerate distance away. The Barnaby bought into it and scrambled to investigate. 

Shulk cautiously went to where it had been standing and grabbed the mushroom. What was so special about it anyway? Was all that went through his mind. Melia snuck back up to his side, both content with the job they had done. 

Then one of them accidentally kicked a rock on the way out. Both their eyes widened in an ‘oh crap’ kind of surprise. Looking behind them full of dread. They felt collective relief when they could see that the Barnaby hadn’t heard.

One of the pods did though, a Gogol burst from it. They were somewhat confused yet fascinated by the fact that something that big was in there. Until it let out a fearsome roar showing that the ape meant business. A clear signal that it was time to run like hell. 

Run they did only that running was dictated by panic. A panic that had no sense of direction. Not being aware that they were sprinting around in circles, Shulk realized he had to come up with something. Then by the luck of the Rainbow Sage, he spotted it. A small hole in the rocky formation. 

He grabbed Melia’s hand and yanked her into the hole. It was a tight fit but a fit nonetheless. They were a bit surprised to be knee to knee with each other. Not that they could focus on it for that long. The rumbling from the Gogol’s stomping captured their full attention. The sound suggested that it was getting closer. It let out several grunts before begrudgingly leaving.

They still didn’t leave though. Neither of them would admit but they were too frightened and paranoia too. When their heart rates stabilized Shulk burst out laughing. Melia gave him a confused look in response. “Man if someone told me a year ago that I would be getting into these crazy adventures, I’d never believe them.” 

“Me either quite honestly.” Took a little effort but the two wriggled their way out. They went searching for the others and got quite the kick when they found them. There on the spiral stone staircase were their companions. Huddled together as they shivered in fear.

Shulk couldn’t resist, “What brave heroes we have here.”

Everyone stop teasing Shulk and Melia for about three days after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue the haunted house photos at the end


	8. The Wisps and Colony 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bias: This is one of me favorites

While the group visited Colony 6 to assist with the reconstruction effort, Shulk got some unexpected catchup time. Werner was an acquaintance at best though the two had teamed up to search through scrap before. He randomly invited Shulk out to lunch. Which for him was eating biscuits on the stairs. 

Although his reputation was less than stellar back in Colony 9. Werner was actually a pretty nice guy with some misguided ambitions. Speaking of which towards the end he railed on and on about his latest plan. It certainly was...interesting. Granted it wasn’t anywhere near as insane as some of his other ventures. Luckily for both of them, Shulk happened to already have most of what Werner needed, all but one flier wing. Shulk figured a quick trip to get it wouldn’t be too much of a bother. 

Werner told him that only a certain type of wing would suit his plan. Shulk nodded and went on his way. Nothing is simple on the Bionis as he had already learned. It took maybe seven fliers until he got the specific wing. He was so excited he held up the wing like a trophy. He snapped out of it when he noticed the reds and oranges of a sunset. That ended up being only the first surprise. The second came when he used the Freight Elevator and found Melia at the top as he exited. 

He assumed going out on this lone venture must’ve worried some people. “We were worried since no one could find you in the Colony,” Melia remarked reaffirming his intuitive skills. “I just got a little caught up in doing something” “I see”, he put his hand on his head in an awkward manner. Melia swayed around nervously. Neither one was sure how to carry on the conversation. 

He took his hand off his head and pointed in a cumbersome way, somewhere he supposed. “Should we head back now?” “Yes, we probably should do that.” He spotted in the corner of his eye Melia readjusting her hat. He really didn’t understand why she was so paranoid about her wings being seen. 

After passing the gate Shulk kept trotting long then he realized Melia had fallen behind. Her eyes were fixed on something past him. He tried to follow her line of sight to see what had entranced her. She appeared to be staring at the flickering lights around Hope Farm. “What are those creatures that emit such a bright light?” Melia questioned. As Shulk approached he noticed that her eyes glinted with curiosity. He wondered if this was the look Dunban always laughed about. He always told him to never lose that look. 

“They’re Colony Wisps, there’s a lot of them this time of year.” Shulk stood beside her now observing the sight himself. “Interesting, we have similar fauna but they do both gather in such large groups. Nor do they shine so beautifully.” 

Shulk’s eyes strayed to the tower-like structures near the farm. “We’ll get a better look if we get closer” Shulk already stepped ahead automatically assuming Melia would follow suit. “Oh, um...they won’t...touch us will they?” He suddenly conveniently remembered that she wasn’t a fan of insects. This instance was just an odd exception brought on by a new phenomenon. “Oh no, they should start rising soon I think.” Melia gave him a puzzled look, “Rising?” Shulk thought he was ready to explain but he started inexplicably fumbling his words. “It’s like, this thing, this ritual where...umm it’s easier to just to show you.” 

He wasn’t completely sure why but he found himself excited to show the simple natural occurrence to her. In a daze, he grabbed her hand and led her unto the tower. “Shulk…” He wasn’t really focused on her words as he was scanning the sky. “Look! Look!” He pointed to the sky as the wisps’ performances began.

The wisps flew high into the air, half of them started moving in a circular formation. It was the males’ attempts to court the females. The aerial dance only became more complex as some of them started flipping. While others spread their wings and moved side to side. Both of them were utterly engrossed by the view. 

They weren’t sure if it was hours or minutes but both swore they hadn’t blinked the entire time. Shulk knew that it was coming to an end when the rest of the wisps collided with the performing ones. This caused a huge light show equivalent to the fireworks back in Colony 9. Burning out the wisps burnt out their lights and disappeared into the night. 

The two still stood in awe even though they both knew it was over. Eventually they snapped out of it, then he realized that there was an odd sensation in his hand. It was warm, soft and felt like...he looked down. He had never let go of Melia’s hand. Suddenly his cheeks became as red as the weapon on his back. Not that Melia could see. “Ah, sorry, I didn’t know I had…” He couldn’t bring himself to finish his sentence out of shame. Melia didn’t meet his eyes as she replied “It’s fine, thank you for showing me this.” Shulk was glad for her calm reaction. Especially since she had slapped him for poking her when they first met. 

“I didn’t really do much.” Shulk caught sight of something else that distracted him, the sky itself. “Is it morning?” Melia’s head turned towards the emerging light. She did the closest thing she knew to swearing, “Oh crap”.


	9. A Reason and Satorl Marsh

The difference between Satorl during the day and Satorl during the night was staggering. At night the gorgeous landscape made anyone wish they could stay forever. The day, on the other hand, the humidity combined with the muggy air made trekking through the mud miserable. That’s not even mentioning the fog, which today was abnormally thick. No one could see past their fingers. 

“Friends must stay together even if they no see ahead!” Riki proclaimed, which was fine and dandy. If only it hadn’t come too late as the band of friends was already separated. Shulk really hoped a vision would show him a way back right about now. Instead, he was left scuttling around hoping his hands would touch anything. 

At last, he felt a wall, it didn’t really tell him where he was. At the very least though he could delude his security enough to gather his bearings. He crept along hoping to stumble on anything that resembled a landmark. He thought his luck improved when the fog seemed to have lifted slightly. He cursed that same luck when he saw he had wandered into Exile Fortress. Interestingly enough the Igna seemed just as confused as he did. Perhaps they too were not used to such weather. 

Yet it wasn’t long until one of them caught wind of Shulk’s scent. He had a feeling it was too late to run now. The lizard hobbled over with a clear intent to hunt. Spotting its prey the beast raised its weapons and charged. Shulk went on the defensive, he didn’t anticipate this would be a tough fight. He dodged the incoming jump strike and slashed the igna as soon as it hit the ground. The commotion however attracted more of them. Two of them attempted to flank him. He quickly stepped back and managed to hit them both with a stream edge. 

A sound coming from behind startled him. The sound of metal clashing with metal. He snapped his head around, there had been an igna he hadn’t seen. It planned to silently strike him from the back. There was a hitch along the way. A hitch in the form of Melia intercepting the ambush. 

She had fended off the reptilian’s axe using her staff. Irritated, the creature stepped back and raised its weapons again. Shulk tried to run to her aid but two others blocked him. Melia braced herself for another hit, which worked out for the igna. They were more sophisticated than meets the eye. Once it had Melia where it wanted her to be. It surprised both her and Shulk by body slamming her straight off the edge. Shulk had finished off the grunts just time to watch in horror. In a blind rage, he skewered the bastard. Without a second thought, he bolted down to where he thought Melia had fallen. 

She clutched her leg, clearly in pain. “You blasted fool! You must’ve known it was dangerous! What were you thinking?!” He chastised, more out of panic than actual anger. “I did not want you to be harmed” this just infuriated him more. “If you’d die for my sake, I’d never forgive…” he cut himself off. Breathing in deeply, he pushed aside his emotions and thought what this was really about. He was telling Melia all the things he would’ve told her if she survived. That wasn’t fair to push into Melia. “Do you think your leg is broken?” “I can still move it, albeit it hurts to do so.” She looked guilty, likely blaming herself for somehow being a burden. 

Back in Makna Forest he simply had to find some crystals. Although it did end up being complicated by the Telethia Spawn. This time he was pretty sure that wouldn’t do the trick. He also wasn’t sure if carrying her would worsen her pain. He could try to find Sharla. That required leaving her by herself, open to be attacked again. 

Deciding between the available options was like picking between receiving Brog Mucus or Bitter Wisp Fluid as a present. Then it hit him, Dickson had told him a story of when he had injured himself on his travels. Since he was miles away from any medical help he used a Nebula’s element to numb the wound. There was Nebula floating around everywhere. In fact, one was quite close to them. It might be a Dickson white lie or it might be just what he needs. 

Stalking the elemental being, he launched a surprise attack. He disposed of it right before it exploded. Apparently, the spirit of Bionis or some other higher being took pity on him. There was a fine specimen of pure element in its grave. When he showed it to Melia she was quite confused. “What are you going to do with that?” He didn’t appear to be listening, he was a man with a mission. She flinched a little, now confused and stunned. “Could you try moving it a little now?” She did so, “Huh?” “Does it still hurt?” “A little but not nearly as much.” She rose to her feet, wobbling slightly. Shulk took hold of her arm and let her lean on him. They started their journey to find the sniper medic. 

“I’m sorry about earlier. I told you before, I already lost someone important to me. I don’t ever want to lose anyone in that manner again.” 

“No, I understand the feeling as you know.” 

“I’m glad to have a friend like you.” 

“As am I” 

After today he wasn’t going to let her be harmed again. He found a new reason to keep going, to get stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I didn’t burn out on this chapter, why do you ask? In all honesty I apologize as I do not feel this chapter was my finest work.


	10. The Malfunction and Eryth Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redemption hopefully

The High Entia transportation system went over the Homs and Riki’s heads. They had come to understand it a little better since their first visit. Although the occasional wrong turn still happened. That’s what Shulk thought happened when he and the others took the transporter to Alcamoth. Then ended up in one of the hovering reefs, alone. 

He took another one, this time he ended in the Ether Crystal Deposit. Now he was really perplexed. There wasn’t any way he could get here from the one nearest to the main entrance. When he examined the device, he saw that the usual blue waves were flickering and sparking. Now it all made sense, the system was malfunctioning. This presented quite the dilemma since he didn’t like the idea of leaving anything to chance. There wasn’t really much of an alternative, however. He started going into the various transporters hoping to either end up in Alcamoth or find someone. 

He started to get real frustrated once he ended up in another hovering reef for the hundredth time. His patience at its wit end he ultimately made a consecutive decision. That this would be his last attempt. If he didn’t end up somewhere that had traces of civilization he would cut his losses and jump into the sea. He stepped in and beamed out. 

The strong wind he felt against his skin as he exited definitely meant it was a sign. A sign he hopefully didn’t land on another Bionis forsaken reef with nothing on it. He glanced around, this time he landed on Showdown Cliff. “Shulk! over here!” The emergence of this voice nearly caused him to jump out of his skin. He searched for the source, Melia stood halfway out into the shore. She made her way wading through the water towards him. “I am very relieved you showed up. I was just about to take my chances swimming.” Shulk met her as she reached the sand. Lost minds think alike he supposed, “Funny I was considering the same thing”. 

Melia sighed, “There’s not much else we can do, can we?” Shulk shook his head then decided to exchange information. “No, not really, have you seen anyone else?” “No, you’re the first I’ve seen in a while.” The two discussed what they should do now. Eventually, they settled on waiting to see if anyone else would arrive. 

They sat by the shore, at first their eyes were locked on the transporter. Yet the device could only hold their interest for so long. In time they drifted their attention unto other things. For Shulk that meant laying in his back thinking of whatever. For Melia, it meant drawing an abstract monstrosity that bore a slight resemblance to Dungan in the sand. When that got too mundane they skipped stones across the sea. When night rolled around they built a fire. Mainly to try that rubbing stick technique. 

As pleasing as these time killing activities were, they still weren’t making any progress. Shulk, unsatisfied with this fact spoke up about it. “How long do you think it will take for the system to be repaired?” Melia who was focused on another sand portrait looked up. “It depends, it could potentially take hours or days or weeks.” “What’s the longest possible time by your estimates?” Melia’s eyes shifted from side to side, reluctant to answer that question. “Four months…” “You serious?” “Afraid so”. Shulk ran a hand through his hair, wondering what that scenario would mean for them. 

“I think we should go back into the transporter.” Shulk offered to her but he had already made up his mind. “There is a possibility that we may be separated again.” She messed up what she was drawing by dragging her feet across it. Shulk could tell the unpredictability made her uneasy. “Come here” Shulk extended his hand, Melia trusted him enough to go along with whatever he had planned. He grabbed her gently then stepped into the transporter. 

Both of them came out together, they both were ecstatic. Staying as a pair wasn’t the only reason they were happy. Syrath Lighthouse was in their sight. “All that teleporting I did this morning yet I never ended up here. You must’ve brought me good luck Melia.” He really didn’t think about that statement since he was just enjoying the moment. He hurried to the structure in excitement leaving the flustered Melia to follow.

Thankfully the lighthouse keepers were still there. Even better, they had already sent a signal to Alcamoth. Now it came down to the waiting game. After what everyone assumed to be a few sixty minutes, a High Entia aircraft arrived. The Empress to be explained the issue to the guards. She also convinced them to allow Shulk to ride up front. The day may not have started off ideally but at least they could the aerial beauty of the view they had ended the night on a high note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and tomorrow’s planned chapter will go together I imagine.


	11. The Promise and Alcamoth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize profusely for the delay. I hope you can forgive me.

The ship let the duo off on the Sky Terrace. Shulk leaped off without a hitch. Melia on the other hand spent a sizable amount of time complementing how to depart. Shulk offered his assistance but she jumped down moments later. As the ship glided away to reach its next destination, the two were left to bask in the dawn’s light. The way that yellow light bounced off the glass and metallic surfaces was a sight to behold.

“You’re pretty lucky to have been able to see this everyday” Shulk remarked while he stepped closer and peered over the edge. “P-perhaps, I have not really given it much thought.” He wasn’t actually sure what she just said as he was distracted. Half his body was leaning over the edge. The safety issue this presented wasn’t apparent to him in his daydreaming state. Of course, it bothered her, enough so to grab his arm. She pulled him away, in fact she dragged him inside. 

“Oh? I didn’t think that would make you so nervous.” Melia tightened her grip, “Maybe I am a bit of a worrywart. Yet is it not normal to be concerned for those you care for?” Melia elucidated. Shulk thought maybe it was in his head but she seemed to be acting different. 

She released him right as he responded “Yeah, it’s just...I guess it seems like in a way you’re very protective of me.” He thought she’d shrink into her usual Torta position. Instead, she turned around and beckoned him to follow. Curious he followed her, after all generally it led to something engaging enough. It did take an interesting turn when he witnessed her ordering all the guards and nobles to leave the room. Then it hit that for Melia to require this meant this must be an extremely private matter. 

She waltzed over to the throne, stroking one of its sides. “Try sitting on it” Shulk blinked, is she really asking him to do this? Bizarre as it was it’s not like he had a reason to refuse her. He warily made his way over, pausing as he stopped at the platinum laced throne. Finally relenting he took a seat, suddenly wondering why an uncomfortable metal chair came to have such social significance. He looked down at his feet, struggling to collect his thoughts. 

“Gives you an odd feeling does it not?” He returned with “I guess it does”. “You know sometimes when I see this throne, I am reminded of my rich heritage.” Closer to the point now he kept silent and listened on. “At other times, however...I hate it.” She took her hand off the throne and balled it up into a fist. Now he was really paying attention. After all, he never could make a mental picture of an angry Melia. 

“I told you before how I was jealous of everyone. Well, it goes further that sometimes. Sometimes I feel as though the title of princess is more of a curse than an honor. I wouldn’t feel isolated all the time, people wouldn’t have died and maybe I would…” She cut off her tangent. It cleared some things up but Shulk still had a gut feeling that he wasn’t getting the full picture. Unless “Wait, are you saying that you want out of this life?” 

Melia lumbered to the transporter leading to  
Revelation Hall. Shulk knew to follow along with her. With the sun now well above the floating city, the two scanned the panoramic view. “I suppose there are times where I wish I could run away from it all.” Melia gazed down at the various citizens down below. “But doing such would be selfish besides, I’m not letting my people down.” 

Funny, Shulk only learned of the burden of a great destiny recently. It stressed him out thinking of how important a figure he had become. Wielder of a weapon that could change the very fabric of existence. Melia too understood the burden, she likely understood the feeling all her life. One could hardly blame her for having the occasional thought of escape. 

“What do you think of this life?” Melia asked. Bewildered yet again he answered the first thing he could think of “Royalty you mean? It sounds pretty stressful.” Melia looked at him dead in the eyes now.  
“So there’s no chance you’d ever want to be a part of it?” Shulk jerked back “What do you mean? That isn’t even possible, wait is it?” 

“Never mind, what do you plan on doing once your journey has come to an end?” Shulk didn’t know what was going on. Inquiring about being part of the royal family then randomly changing the subject. “Why are you asking me these things?” Melia’s sigh shifted once more, now focusing on the clouds above. “Well, because I...no actually.” There was a long pause, “Our different paths will surely separate us one day.” 

“Are you worried you’ll be lonely?” At this point, he wanted to get to the bottom of this seemingly out of character behavior. Little did he know that she thought that he read into her eerily well. “Yes, perhaps what I truly fear is being forgotten.” “Forgotten? Aren’t you one of the recorded people in High Entia History?” Melia was the one leaning over the edge now, now Shulk could see why she fretted over him doing it earlier. 

“The scholars’ words will only reflect what is deemed acceptable. In other words, the illusion that has been created.” Looking back Shulk only got a glimpse of the illusion she spoke of. So that was the reason she treasured him so, he now could assume. He grasped her sides in order to pull her back. “Don’t worry, I won’t forget you, okay.” Maybe it was slightly childish but he hooked his pinky with hers. “Why have you interlocked our fingers?” Shulk chuckled “It’s a way for us Homs to cement a promise.” She went along with it when the two finished she turned out and left. Not before giving a final message.

“Shulk, this never happened, let’s not speak of it again.”

To some extent, Shulk felt he had come to learn about aspects of Melia others didn’t know were there. Yet it was actions like this that still made her a complete mystery to him. There was something that kept alluding him, something he never would’ve thought of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue Porter Robinson’s Sad Machine “She'll go on, and never speak of this again”
> 
> Final chapter coming soon to a shit post near you


	12. The Answer and Valek Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it, hope this finale is satisfactory enough. If you’ve read this far thanks a bunch as this is my longest work as of now.

He’d thought it would be a simple story. Reach the head of the Bionis, get revenge, maybe even become a hero. He got what he wanted, but it shattered everything he thought he knew. The gears of his mind overworked themselves trying to process it. He was in his head more often than he was in reality now. 

Not being able to come to a definitive answer was starting to get real frustrating. He snapped himself out of his thoughts momentarily. Surveying the scene he came to his bearings. The group had all huddled around a campfire. Sharla and Reyn were locked in a serious conversation, a new for Reyn. Riki was chomping down on some meat. Dunban meanwhile had his attention on sharpening his blade. 

This picture wasn’t quite complete though. Since the Homs of the gang were busy he asked Riki the question. “Hey Riki, have you seen Melia anywhere?”   
Riki slowed down but still talked with food in his mouth. “What Shulk be'' he chewed a morsel “talking about? Melly right over there!” The Nopon pointed to a corner with his wing-like appendage. To Shulk’s unsurprise, there was nothing in that corner. “Huh? Did Melly go out in cold? Why!” Riki exclaimed. 

Shulk may have been going through a tough time but for one thing, he had people he could talk to. By this point, he knew that she probably chose to tackle her demons alone. “I’ll go look for her” “Will keep fire strong!” “Yes, you do that”. 

The frigid night air practically slapped him in the face as he left the cave. He started his search with the geyser. No luck, until he spotted a rather worrisome clue.

Bloody feathers 

Extremely concerned he examined them hoping to figure out what happened. Around the feathers were footprints that were scattered frantically before pointing in a clear direction. Also surrounding them were more specks of blood. Hasty following the trail he soon figured out that it most likely led out of the lower level. Much to his annoyance, the Nopon researchers stopped him. 

“Are you friend of bird lady?” “I am” he groused, not appreciating this delay. “We very worried, her head very red.” How bad was her head wound? That question made him even more determined, or perhaps desperate. 

Time always slows during a crisis, least that’s how he felt. 

The snow never truly stopped completely but tonight it appeared heavier than usual. That was of one of the many racing thoughts he had as he left the Hollow Bone. Thankfully the footprints were so fresh that he could still rely on them. 

Through the endless stream of white, he could spot the wound the Mechonis had left. More importantly, he found her by that wound. 

“Melia! Why are you out here?” He assumed she would come to him. Only she didn’t, stunned that she fled he sprinted after her. She wasn’t always this fast, was she? Before he knew it she had vanished into the storm. On the bright side, her options were limited in terms of where she could go. Nonetheless, it was still a calculated risk to use a shortcut to try and intercept her on one of the ice slopes. 

It took time working his way up the rocks but after some time he managed it. That work paid off, when he reached the top he found her once again. This time hanging off one of the ice bridges. Panicked, he cursed the Mechonis while praying to Bionis to keep her safe. 

Thankfully she pulled herself up but she still was fleeing from him. He wasn’t gonna lose her this time. His heart raced, his legs burned and he felt like he had reached his limit. But he did it, he reached her. 

Catching hold of those soft, slender hands. Gripping them a little tighter than usual. She was shaking, from the cold or from her nerves he didn’t know. The emotions in the air around them were mixed up and confused. Frustration and relief, angry and worry, feelings neither of them could quite comprehend. 

She kept blurting out things in an uncharacteristic manner, but no words came from him. In truth he felt somewhat hurt, wasn’t he the one she could always come to? Did any of those nightly rendezvous mean anything? The idea of that saddened him, maybe even distressed him. Someone never knows how precious something is to them until it seems to disappear. 

“Why don’t you tell me when you're suffering? Why do you keep everything bottled up? I thought we were pretty close by now.”

He stared her down though she still didn’t make contact with those beautiful teal eyes. Before he felt the need to continue she spoke again. “It feels like I do not have any control in my life. Just once I wish that…” All he wanted was for her to open up. For a while, he knew she was hiding something. She already had been through so much, wouldn’t it ease her pain to just let it all out? Even if it was her darkest secret, he had to know. 

“What do you wish? Is it revenge? Do you want more power? Are you not satisfied with the world? We have the power to change all that.” 

A whimper came out, why was she crying? “Melia?” All he could assume was her emotions were going wild down to the immense stress of the past weeks. “What’s going on? Please tell me, I won’t judge you know that.” His intuition made him think he had to be close to the answer. 

“Shulk, will you allow me just this one moment?” A moment? What did that mean? Not sure how to react he just decided to go along. “Huh? Um, sure” He jolted when she threw herself on him. He never was very good with this physicality. An added layer of shock came from the fact that this was the stoic Melia. 

Even so, he returned the embrace, indulging in the warmth of another body. His hands on her small frame almost made him feel strange, protective perhaps. He buried his chin on her shoulder then. As random as it appeared he actually enjoyed this moment. 

His focus was redirected to her words as she expressed her fondness for their odd meetings. Then she blindsided him with a revelation.

It couldn’t last, he needed to know why. 

He got all the answers he wanted when she whispered into his ear. 

He didn’t know what his own answer should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have something you’d like to me to write feel free to drop it in either my email or comments.


End file.
